Emily Rellio
Emily Rellio is a fictitious character from The Lenny Leggo Show. He, along with her brother, Anthony Rellio was introduced in Thanksgiving Kerfuffle as a sibling pair of highly intelligent scientists from the 177th millennium. Background Emily is a very intelligent scientist that works alongside her brother, who is also a scientist. How, they are ever able to get any work done whatsoever together remains a complete mystery, even to themselves, as the two have arguably the worst case of sibling quarrel the world (in all 177,000+ years of its existence) has ever seen. Because the two manage their lab completely by themselves, and work full-time, they consider themselves to be "self-employed". Character Emily has an easier time at completing the simple yet fragile tasks, like moving or measuring beakers, which are things that her brother can almost never seem to accomplish. In fact, Anthony is known to do as little as touch a tower of Lego blocks (which the two sometimes use in their lab for measurement purposes) while causing it to fall over. On the other hand, she is quite un-organized. She has left several belongings, including her lunchbox, and even her make-up kit, lying around in their place of work. In "Thanksgiving Kerfuffle", she was even implied to have left lip-prints on one of their house windows: whether or not she actually perpetrated this, however, was never made clear (she at one point claimed that it was her pet cat that did this instead). Emily sleeps in way later than her brother does, sometimes until noon. However, she often takes shorter breaks and works later in the evening to make up for this. As opposed to her brother, who is very interested in chemistry (and is also quite "explosion happy"), Emily's favorite subject is biology. She studies plants, sometimes up to dozens of different kinds at once, nearly daily, and her main ambition in the scientific field is discovering how humans develop a beneficiary relationship with plants: not only benefiting humans because of plants, but vice versa as well. She is very passionate about Earth's long-term well being as well. She used to believe in Global Warming, but she eventually abandoned the theory after discovering through one of her history textbooks that ancient liberals dating back to the past over 175,000 years (essentially to our present day) have had continuous, and on-going arguments over the existence of global warming and have poured millions of dollars into nonsensical means of awareness to prevent it. When she concluded that this would not have continued for 175 millenniums under a reality of Global Warming, she concluded that, therefore, it could not exist. Emily was 135 years old during her scene in Thanksgiving Kerfuffle: however, she appears significantly younger than this because the 177th millennium's average life-spam has reached 1,500 years. She is 33 years younger than her older brother Anthony. Appearance Emily is known for her primarily blue attire: her shirt, belt buckle, and shoes are all blue: all of these things are red when applied to her brother Anthony. Emily also has blue eyes, which are natural in color, unlike her brother's brown eyes, which he falsely colors red (for dramatic purposes) with a contact lens. Emily has medium length, blond hair, like her brother, but is rather straight, and organized, as opposed to her brother's spiked up, much less organized hair. Her hair is also a bit shorter in length than her brother's. She wears eye glasses. Gallery Emily_arguing_with_Anthony.jpg|Emily arguing with her brother. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Characters From The Future